1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to cutting implements such as knives, sharpeners, and paper trimmers. More particularly, the present invention is related to a coating for such cutting implements.
2. Description of Related Art
Substantial effort has been expended in improving the construction and operation of cutting implements for household and office use. Ever increasing demands have been placed on manufacturers of these products to increase the ease of use, wear resistance, and the ease with which the products can be cleaned, while maintaining a competitive price. For example, typical household and office knives and paper trimmers have been unable to achieve a long-lasting cutting edge that withstands the wide variety of products being cut, at a competitive price.